


朱文塔斯的金色酒滴-Chapter 4

by yzkbunny



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-16 13:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20832815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yzkbunny/pseuds/yzkbunny
Summary: 所谓长情的友谊就是离开芳息花园，回到共同租住的公寓里面一片冷寂，忽然发现平日里我是多么习惯了你的存在——Ricardo Leite





	朱文塔斯的金色酒滴-Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

那晚之后Alberto Gilardino没有再继续追问Ricardo Leite颈侧和胸口痕迹的来由，尽管他并不那么相信他的挚友真的在家宴上吃到了芒果肉，但是两人放佛心照不宣般地自觉，都静默着、回避着，就这样让这个话题沉入了湖底。夜间十点，风寒露重，两人提前结束了试验，在步行返回公寓的途中，用大衣围巾手套将自己裹得严严实实的Ricardo Leite正搓着手，思索着如何向他的好友开口说明明日的去向。  
这时Alberto Gilardino却稍作停顿，先一步开口：“Ricky，明天我得抽时间陪Romina De Luca熟悉校园和乐团的环境，她是新来的转校生，也是我们乐团的新成员。”  
“正好我也有安排，Gila，你好好招待新人，不用管我。”Ricardo Leite的嗓音依然平静如水，可也只有他自己知道先前纠乱成团的内心是怎样深深地舒出一口长气。

芳息花园坐落于距离M城市中心七十公里外的西南远郊，是I国最具个人风格的园林设计师Lerenzo Greco的私人花园，并由这位极为挑剔的艺术大师亲手设计并牵头筑造。  
在不到一小时的车程中，Ricardo Leite略显兴奋，眼眸中荡过一片莹亮的水色，他侧过脸向打着方向盘的Andriy Shevchenko抛去了一串絮语：“据说Lerenzo Greco先生性情孤高，很难有人或物能入得了他的眼。至于芳息花园，则是他倾尽半生心血筑造的挚爱之园，极少对外开放。所以教授，你究竟是如何拿到了这次私人展览的邀请？其实我倒是准备了一些话题，想与Lerenzo Greco先生当面切磋一番。”  
Andriy Shevchenko倒是十分淡定地接过这些絮叨，他弯唇微笑着，语气里充满了耐心：“源于一次并不算成功的合作。然后我想到Lerenzo Greco是你最欣赏的园林设计师之一，所以借着机会拿到了邀请。他确实才思敏捷，共事时也称得上认真偏执，不过本人倒真的是外冷内热而且颇具性情。等我们看完展览，我就带你见一见他，你有的是时间跟他单独交流。”说完他打开车载音响，Stacey Kent的熟悉唱腔流淌而出，清甜柔滑、浅诉低吟的女音绵绵透透地注入了车内的空气。

刚迈入芳息花园，Ricardo Leite便暗自叹出一声细小的惊呼。迎面而来的是一条有着弯曲弧度的花径，构成两侧花墙的深粉色晚花蔷薇已经开始凋零，细细密密的花瓣被初冬的雨水打湿，铺满了苍绿色草地的两条边缘。穿过粉色花径，一片世外丛林现于眼前，无论是高处的常绿或落叶乔木，还是低矮的灌木或草丛，植物们似乎在随意地排列与生长，难见一丝人为干预的痕迹，这些植物的花期分散在四季，就算是少花的冬日也有漂亮的茎干、枝叶和果实可以欣赏。放眼望去，草地与林灌木交替错落，一湾湾清澈如镜的池水点缀其间，草木的水中影被凉风搅得涣散开来，池畔是一株开着皎白色花朵的不知名乔木，它的倒影被吹乱的水面揉得破碎，像泻入水中的灰白色月光，如梦似幻，可望不及。这里的房屋反倒成了零星的装饰，沿着草径行走，绕过一串池塘，在南边一处略略隆起的高地上坐落着一间木色暖房，这处暖房才是今日古典花园设计手稿收藏展的最终展点。面对从一开始就沉醉在芳息花园冬日景致中的Ricardo Leite，Andriy Shevchenko似乎显得有些无奈，可是他的表情里分明还带着宠溺，他牵起自己学生的手，引着他向暖房的方向走去。  
看完展览，Ricardo Leite还在反复回味着最后一幅手稿中设计师对于植物与空间的精妙处理，这时Andriy Shevchenko将一位眉目英朗、蓄着轻短胡须的中年男子带至身前：“Ricky，这位就是声名在外的园林设计师也是我的朋友Lerenzo Greco。Lerenzo，他就是我向你提及的Ricardo Leite，我的学生也是我的男友。”Ricardo Leite提着一口气和对面一脸了然的Lerenzo Greco握了手，然后在Andriy Shevchenko的提议下，他们换至一处安静的角落开始了Ricardo Leite一直心心念念的切磋交流。  
当Andriy Shevchenko将意犹未尽的Ricardo Leite拉回副驾驶座位时，天色已化作一片墨黑，只有水面上碎片般的几丛倒影默示着先前经历过的短暂黄昏，Ricardo Leite扣好安全带，向身侧的Andriy Shevchenko甜甜一笑：“教授，谢谢你。”  
夜里十一点，Andriy Shevchenko才将Ricardo Leite送回公寓楼下，先前他们还在一家Andriy Shevchenko经常光顾的本地餐厅用过了晚餐。告别的时候，Ricardo Leite扑闪着两排浓密的睫毛，光与影在他干净的眼底勾画出梦境般的线条：“我今天很开心，谢谢你，教授。”渐浓的笑意从Andriy Shevchenko的眉头、眼角和唇间散溢而出，他用一根手指看似无意地拭过眼前男孩的嘴唇，未等他反应过来，便迅速地凑上前将自己的嘴唇与男孩那双水红色的唇瓣紧密贴合，在舌尖齿间的纠缠中，Ricardo Leite被这个带着浓郁芝士和红酒味道的吻绕得晕头转向，他的手指更紧地嵌入了自己导师后背的衣料中。  
最后，Andriy Shevchenko终于舍得将他松开，于是男孩的脸色和唇色都被染上一片诱人的绯红，他仍不满足，选择继续用言语逗弄他的学生：“Ricky，你喜欢这个吻的味道么？还有，我说过，私下的时候，你可以直接喊我Andriy。那么现在，在下车前你该对我说句晚安了。”  
Ricardo Leite急急地拉开车门，梦呓般地从齿间滑出一句闷哼：“晚安，Andriy”，然后在Andriy Shevchenko格外明媚的笑容里匆匆带上车门一口气刷进了公寓。  
午夜前的公寓楼下，引擎重新发动的声响尤显扎耳，似乎是Ricardo Leite和Alberto Gilardino合租的那个房间的米色纱帘动了两动，但是风早就停了。

不知道是否是从这段新的恋爱关系中获得了能量加持，Ricardo Leite最近一个月的试验可谓顺风顺水，虽然日常安排仍旧密集，但是他和Alberto Gilardino还是赶在新年前筛选出了二十五组待优化的变量组合，接下来他们只需要将这二十五组变量组合与控制变量组合平行对照，最后通过动物试验筛选出若干个优化组合，根据这些优化后的变量组合进行提取操作，便可获得高活性的浅金色纯净提取物，从而真正发挥“朱文塔斯的金色酒滴”的神奇效用。  
为了迎接新年以及紧接而来的美好假期，同时也为了庆祝令人欣喜的试验进展，Andriy Shevchenko大手一挥将Ricardo Leite和Alberto Gilardino带到了提前订好的餐厅，也许是积压已久的情绪终于寻得一处得以释放的缺口，稍作寒暄后，三人开始传杯弄盏，先后上桌的前菜、汤羹、主菜和甜点动得很少，产自巴巴莱斯克的红酒倒是消耗了好几瓶。  
酒酣耳热之时，Andriy Shevchenko接到了一个电话，他说了一句“抱歉”后便离开座位，Ricardo Leite则将窗户拉开一道缝隙希望刮进的冷风让自己迅速清醒，Alberto Gilardino则去了一趟洗手间，他清洗过脸部，整理好发型，在途经走廊时与Andriy Shevchenko一个擦肩，然后诸如“试验”、“进度”、“高层”、“验收”等字眼断断续续又模模糊糊地灌入他的耳膜，他皱了皱眉头，压住酒后作痛的太阳穴回到座位。Ricardo Leite已经趴卧在软沙发的扶手上，口中哼哼着撒娇般的呻吟，Alberto Gilardino确认自己应该比他的好友更加清醒一些，他刚想上前，可是他犹豫的时间有些久了，在他迈出第一步前，他的导师又先他一步无比自然地扶住Ricardo Leite绵软的手臂和肩膀，然而他看向自己好友的眼神浓腻又深沉，根本不像师长之于后辈的注视，那里面夹杂了太多更复杂的情愫，冷风袭来，泠泠刺面，Alberto Gilardino瞬间酒醒。

Andriy Shevchenko起身去掐闹钟的动静晃醒了床铺右边睡得迷迷糊糊的Ricardo Leite，后者满脸惺忪，揉着眼睛，嘴里也喃喃着：“Andriy，你起得可真早。如果我没记错，今天应该是假期最后一天。”  
Andriy Shevchenko笑着揉搓着男孩凌乱的黑发，微凉的嘴唇若有若无地拂过Ricardo Leite的脸颊，语气轻柔温存如同扫羽：“Cetti教授事先和我约好要在0722室谈事情，所以我不得不早起。Ricky，你完全可以钻回被窝睡个回笼觉，听话，等我这边结束了就陪你去看画展。”  
他温言软语地将Ricardo Leite哄进被窝，在男孩光裸滑腻的后背落下一枚深重的吻，另一只手则意犹未尽地抚过男孩胸前及锁骨处新浮出的浅粉色痕迹：“Ricky，乖，好好睡吧，睡吧......”Andriy Shevchenko低沉却温柔的嗓音如同催眠的魔咒，经历了一夜激烈情事的Ricardo Leite在重重困意的侵袭下终究合上了眼皮陷入昏睡。  
匆匆洗漱并用过早餐的Andriy Shevchenko准时出现在0722室内的小会议室，Francesco Cetti教授已在其中静候多时，他不甚在意地摆摆手示意他的得意门生尽快就坐，稍作沉吟后终于开口：“Shevchenko教授，明日你必须同我出席一场重要且私密的会议。”见Andriy Shevchenko面带不解，他索性心里一横，话语中抛出了干脆的明示：“关于你所负责的‘新型植物开发与应用’项目，你必须明白，这不仅仅是学校高层亲手布置，更是大区区长及其团队亲自授意，而明日与我们会面的正是大区区长团队中的核心人物。Shevchenko教授，你听懂了么？”  
“Cetti教授，您是说，这本是一个由大区区长及其团队发起再交由学校高层倾力推动的科研项目？”  
“差不多这个意思，但也不完全准确。只是我现在三言两语也无法与你说清，等你明天参加完会议，一切都将了然。”  
Andriy Shevchenko满头的雾水还未消散，只是他先捕捉到了自己昔日导师额前那两道深刻的皱纹中透出的挣扎和苦涩：“Cetti教授，您没事吧？”Francesco Cetti教授没有接话，只是他欲言又止的口型不仅锐化了面部纹路的苦意也加深了Andriy Shevchenko内心的忧虑。  
“哐当——哗啦！”忽地从门外传来一连串撞击的声响，Andriy Shevchenko心下一惊赶紧将门拉开，却发现Alberto Gilardino居然半蹲在地整理着从实验台上摔落的移液枪头和塑料枪头盒，临时扯出的笑容里分明带着局促：“早呀，Shevchenko教授。”  
“Alberto？假期还没结束，你来实验室做什么？”  
“Shevchenko教授，我必需赶在今天把实验器材都清洁并调试一遍，我不想耽误之后的试验，更不想拖Ricky的后腿。”他微垂着头，保持半蹲的姿势一动未动，双手悬在半空，像在等待一场无可避免的审判。  
Andriy Shevchenko有些发愣，一时竟不知道该选用什么措辞去回应他的学生，他下意识地转回身后，只是，室内仅剩他一人，Francesco Cetti教授不知抓住了哪个间隙从小会议室与走廊连通的侧门悄然离去。

翌日，Andriy Shevchenko被两位身形高大的黑衣男子蒙上双眼后直接从门外架到了车内。来人显然是个熟手，这枚眼罩被围得简直严丝合缝、密不透光，车窗玻璃的隔音效果也是极好，一路上几乎听不见传自外界的一丁点嘈杂，司机的驾驶又极为稳妥，Andriy Shevchenko只能从为数不多的几次加速、减速和转弯中依稀感知出目的地的距离也许并没有多远只是司机一直在费心绕路而已。  
车辆停稳后，Andriy Shevchenko被架在两人中间走完了一层楼梯，随后跨入电梯感受了十几秒钟的失重，最后他被带到了一处无比安静的地方，然后紧束的眼罩被松解开来，瞬间涌入的光明令他应对不暇，在闭目蓄神足足二十秒后他才缓缓挣开略感不适的双眼——正对他的是一条U形会议桌，正中端坐着一位陌生的中年男子，他的右手边是一位年纪稍轻的男性，右手捏着钢笔，面前散落着一叠摊开的文件，他的左手边则就坐着自己的昔日老师也是M大农林业与生物技术学院院长Francesco Cetti教授。  
“Shevchenko教授，久闻大名，今日终得一见，不愧是Cetti教授口中言及的青年翘楚。”正中央的中年男子忽然开始说话，他解下腕表放在一旁，然后慢条斯理地抚搓着自己精心蓄养的巴尔博式胡须，眼中掠过一片明暗。  
“Shevchenko教授，这位就是大区区长特助 Costantino De Luca先生。”Francesco Cetti教授用眼神示意Andriy Shevchenko于自己身侧坐下，然后他那双灰色的眸子又定定地回望向那个位处中心的中年男人。  
“Shevchenko教授，我就把话直接说开了。由你牵头的科研项目‘新型植物开发与应用’实际脱胎于大区区长智囊团队提交的‘常青计划’，这一计划只是借M大之手得以实施，实际上其所获得的大大小小的一切成果都将直接归属并服务于大区区长及其团队。换句话说，这是一项伟大的政治计划，你和你的学生们应该为参与这次计划而深感荣幸。不过古往今来，伟大的事业背后总是需要有人做出牺牲。”说到这里他刻意停顿了下来，眼珠转了两转，目光在Andriy Shevchenko的面孔上来回扫视，似乎想掘出一处可使后者表情松动的破口。“无论你们的科研项目是否取得实质性成果，也不管区长本人是否得以恢复健康，所有的材料和数据，所有的结案和成果，所有的朱文塔斯和金色酒滴，最终都将被存锁在这栋大楼的地下密室里，以及所有知悉并参与此项计划的M大师生，都会以各种精神问题的名义被送入我们手下的康复治疗中心，在那里我们自有方法让他们忘却前尘。不过考虑到Cetti教授德高望重并且年岁已高，我在这里就直接做主了，Cetti教授以及你Shevchenko教授，享有唯二的豁免权。”  
“De Luca先生，您这是什么意思？我的两名学生同样知悉并参与了项目，他们就这样被您一句话直接划作了牺牲品？！”Andriy Shevchenko的语调和面色一样凝重，那里面像是有来自北国的冰霜风雪扑面而来。  
Francesco Cetti教授见状，赶紧圆场：“Shevchenko教授，这已经是我能争取到的极限了。‘常青计划’必须严格保密，所有知悉并参与的人员只有可控才能安然无恙。”  
不顾Andriy Shevchenko的瞠目而视，Costantino De Luca在胡须与唇角的连接处漾起一股莫测的笑容：“我们的担心并非多余，Alberto Gilardino——这个名字我没说错吧——你的其中一位学生，已经开始起疑了，不过幸好他已经被我们控制住了。”他转动着小指的尾戒，神色愈发幽暗：“Shevchenko教授，我不介意给你一个月的时间考虑。相信你是个聪明识体的人，毕竟Cetti教授一把年纪还在我面前为你唉声求情，你怎么能忍心呢？一个月后，我等你的答复。”Costantino De Luca的笑意里兀地涌上几分寒意，他带回腕表，跨上手包，施施然地领着他的下属离开会议桌。

“抱歉，请再给我几分钟。”Andriy Shevchenko轻轻拦住欲给他重新套上眼罩的黑衣男子，将那副冰冷若霜雪的面孔转向了他的老师，眉目深锁：“Cetti教授，您从头到尾都是知情者，是么？而我一直被您蒙在鼓里，一直对项目的美好愿景以及教授您的承诺信以为真。直至今日，一切轰然倒塌。”  
Francesco Cetti教授连着叹了好几口气，他扶了扶镜框，目光里是一片涣散的灰色：“Shevchenko教授，我没有选择，而且这已经是我所能够从对方身上争取到的最大的让步了。以我的力量，只能护你一人，至于......”  
他带着颤音的话语被Andriy Shevchenko不期打断：“至于我的学生，您实在无能无力，于是只能放任他们成为政治阴谋的牺牲品？”  
“Andriy，请不要使用‘阴谋’这个字眼，这是大区区长亲自下令施行的‘常青计划’！”  
“哦？‘常青计划’？Cetti教授，您不可能不知道‘朱文塔斯的金色酒滴’目前只能在一定程度上促进细胞修复与再生，更何况现阶段只是动物试验还未发展至临床试验，并不能在真正意义上使人精力焕发、青春永驻。这些事实，大区区长和他的智囊团队都了解过么？您为什么不一语道破？您为什么要协助他们去推行这个本就不切实际的幻想并将我和我的学生卷入这场彻头彻尾的阴谋？为什么？！”Andriy Shevchenko越说越激动，一簇簇放射状的冰花绽放在他的瞳孔里。  
“Andriy，你就这样不愿低头么？说真的，你必需好好权衡......”  
“Cetti教授，在成为您学生的第一天，您曾经对我说过‘他人皆视我为用以仰望的雕像，其实这并非我所愿，我只希望你可以将我当作指亮前路灯火的老师而已’。这句话我一直未曾忘记，只是我不确定，您是否还记得？”Andriy Shevchenko的眼睛覆上了一层黯淡的云翳，他毅然回头，让黑衣男子为自己重新蒙上眼罩。Francesco Cetti教授目送着他的背影从视线里消失，眼角滴下浑浊的灰泪。

Ricardo Leite掐断电话，满目焦急，这是他第十一次拨出Alberto Gilardino的电话，但收获的仍然只有一串空洞的忙音。他望向滴答作响的时钟，已是夜里十一点，而他的Gila至今杳无音讯。  
其实早在白天的时候他就隐隐觉察出事情的不对劲，在用钥匙转开公寓大门时他从门外的铁制信箱里发现了昨天加上今天的两份报纸，而平日里他的Gila一定会早起将每日的报纸及时收进屋内，悬于心口的凉意在他推开Alberto Gilardino的房门后陡然飙升，这张床铺冰冷又凌乱，而在电话里说好要在今天穿给他看的限量款新鞋被遗落在床脚，标签也尚未剪除。  
Ricardo Leite顾不上饥肠辘辘，一路小跑至校乐团的常驻地金色演奏厅，拽上还不算齐整的乐团成员逐一询问，他们告诉他Alberto Gilardino已经连续两天没有露面了，他们也不清楚M大首席小提琴手的行踪，就在无比沮丧的Ricardo Leite准备离开时，一位才现身的黑发高挑女生（貌似是校乐团的大提琴手）告诉他昨日她晨跑时看到Alberto Gilardino走进了农林业与生物技术学院的暖灰色大楼。  
在谢过黑发女生后，Ricardo Leite直奔学院大楼的总视频监控室，在搬出各种理由并用上各式软化招数后，终于让那位今日当班却睡眼朦胧并且名牌上写着“Andrea Pirlo”的青年男子挪动了手指，他慢悠悠地调出了昨日清晨Alberto Gilardino进入大楼后的监控视频，Ricardo Leite在一口气看完后感到一阵眩然，因为他的Gila一直尾随着他的导师兼男友Andriy Shevchenko走入大楼、进入电梯、迈入0722室，然后就再也没有走出实验室半步，也再也没能在现有的监控视频中捕获到他的身影，更糟糕的是，0722室的小会议室与走廊连通的侧门外，恰好是监控的死角。  
他倒吸了几口凉气，各种糟糕的画面在脑海中如同过电影般帧帧闪过，直到他返回公寓第十一次拨出Alberto Gilardino的电话却依然无人接听后，他才真正确认事态的严重性——他的Gila出事了。

夜色浓沉，Alberto Gilardino从昏胀的梦境中猝然惊醒，他被缚在一张嘎吱作响的铁床上，全身动弹不得，他的太阳穴开始炸裂般地疼痛，他的眼前开始出现重影，然后一串极富节奏的高跟鞋与地面碰击而出的清脆声响溅入他的耳内，他的眼前浮显出一张过分苍白却又十分熟悉的脸。  
“Romina？你怎么在这里？”  
“噢，Gila，我的小提琴王子，你还是醒来了。”Romina De Luca画了很重的苍绿色眼影，语气里似乎扫过一阵淡淡的遗憾，她摘下一只手套，将冰凉的手指落在Alberto Gilardino纽扣松散的胸前：“Gila，欢迎来到大区区长特助 Costantino De Luca名下的康复治疗中心。”  
就在那串姓氏被脱口而出的瞬间，放佛一道惊雷击穿了Alberto Gilardino的瞳孔，他满目惊惧：“Romina，你竟然......”  
Romina De Luca妩媚一笑，用手掌按住Alberto Gilardino颈侧迸裂的伤口：“Gila，你比我想象中的要聪明那么一丁点。我根本就不是什么转校生，我远离校园已经有些年头了。这里，还是我的叔叔 Costantino De Luca亲手交付给我的。”她满意地看着惊恐的情绪在他的眼里迅速蔓延并填满了整只眼睛阴郁的迷雾，于是指尖一挥，来人推着仪器顺势而入，她重新戴好手套，拉上口罩，扭开仪器的开关，露出的一双眼睛似笑非笑：“Gila，你醒了，而且你还记得一切，看来我们的治疗方式急需升级。”  
Alberto Gilardino还来不及做出任何反应，一阵剧烈的钝痛搅入他的身体，然后他的神经放佛全部被断开，脑中与眼前皆是大片大片的空白，在安静到诡异的空气里，只依稀听得几缕滋滋作响的电流噪声。

**Author's Note:**

> 纯属虚构，请勿与现实对号入座。  
阴谋逐渐展开，象牙塔内的世界也不会比外面少去一丝险恶。  
桃子确实是被Cetti教授告发的，从这章开始桃子就要处于受虐状态了，不想故意虐桃子，只是为了推动情节快速发展而已（小声说道）。  
其中的小bug请忽略（鞠躬）。


End file.
